


In-Between the Holidays

by Lettum



Series: Jolly Holidays and Other Moments [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Cooking, Fluff, Holidays, Internal Monologue, M/M, Road Trips, Vacation, short sceens, these happen when the main chapters don't want to be written, why are there still so many cookies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lettum/pseuds/Lettum
Summary: A companion piece to my Jolly Holidays. This will be a series of moments between the holidays to fill out the universe in my story. Mostly short scenes that don't fit in the bigger Holiday chapters. Also where I will post the images used for inspiration for the main story. Lots of fluff and cookies.





	1. Otabek needs a coach

It had been a week since Valentine’s day and there the kitchen was still filled with cookies. Yuuri was pondering what to do with the, at least 7 dozen left, over cookies when his phone chimed with a notification from Instagram.

_ That’s odd, Phichit would normally just text, I wonder who this is? _ Yuuri thought as he swiped his passcode and looked at his notifications. Yuri had taken a picture of the kitchen earlier in the week and had tagged him, which had led to an increase in Yuuri’s own followers. He was preparing to copy past the recipe, like he had gotten used to doing since that photo was posted when he read the user name.

_ OAltinSkater, Otabek? Wonder why he would message me? _

Yuuri opened the message and began to read.

_ Yuuri, _

_ I write to you to ask for a favor. My coach’s wife has recently had a baby. It was a complicated birth and he will be taking a leave of absence for the next year to spend time with the mother and child. While I do not fault the new father, this leaves me without a coach for the remainder of this season.  _

_ I am inquiring if you know if there was any coaches willing to take on another skater for the last of the season there in St.Petersburg. I am going to be in town by the end of the month to scout for a coach. Any information would be greatly appreciated. _

_ As a side note, what do you recommend getting Yuri for his birthday? Sixteen is a bit of a milestone and I was hoping for some advice for that as well. _

_ Thank you for your time, _

_ Otabek Altin _

  
  


Yuuri smiled as he finished the long and rather formal message, thinking on his reply before he started to type. While Yuuri himself didn’t know the teen that well, he did know that Otabek was a person of few words. From the long message, it would seem that the Hero of Kazakhstan got long winded when he was nervous. And if anyone knew what nervousness was like, it was Yuuri.

_ Otabek, _

_ I’m sorry to hear your coach had to take a leave of absence. You should give Yakov a call, I bet he would be willing to take you on for at least the rest of this season. If not Victor and I could help out.  _

_ You are more than welcome to stay with us while you are in town if you wanted. We live a few blocks from the rink and Yuri moved in to be closer to the rink as well. We have a spare room you could use. _

_ As for Yuri’s birthday, Victor and I are already planning a surprise party at the rink. Everyone is getting him something leopard print or tiger striped. Other than that I’m not really sure what he would like.  _

_ I’ve included my, Victor’s, and Yakov’s cell phone numbers incase you needed to contact any of us. _

_ Tell me when your flight arrives and I’ll come pick you up from the airport. _

_ Looking forward to hearing from you soon, _

_ Yuuri K. _

Satisfied with his own long response, Yuuri hit send and went back to contemplating the cookie problem.

  
_ Maybe I should just bring them to the rink for when the kid lessons are going? _


	2. Birthday Shopping for a Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see everyone shop for the birthday boy, with bonus pictures!

When Yuuri had texted Mila about a surprise party for the Angry Kitten, as he had called Yurio in the text, she was all on board. Mila was touched that the timid Japanese man would ask for her help in planning the party and made sure to get the rest of Team Russia in on it since Yuuri didn’t have everyone’s numbers yet.

The day after she got the text, Mila dragged Georgi shopping with her. Not just any present would do for the kid she thought of as an annoying little brother but the redhead had the perfect gift in mind.

Georgi on the other hand knew he was only brought along as an extra set of hands once he saw the monstrosity Mila had insisted on buying the kid.

 ls%20right%20there_zpsw7darem4.jpg

While Mila was pondering how to get a life sized stuffed white tiger plush back to her apartment, Georgi saw what he thought was a much better gift. The black blanket was amazingly soft and had a snarling tiger face on it. Meaning it was perfect for the picky skater.

Once Mila had informed Lilia about the party, the prima ballerina had kept an eye out for something for her prime student. While walking through the local shopping district she favored, Lilia saw the perfect scarf in a window.

Lilia didn’t understand Yuri’s penchant for animal print, but she knew the boy would love the soft strip of cloth.

Nikolai Plisetsky had gotten a rather strange phone call one evening. Victor Nikiforov had called him up and seemed to be doing a bit of translating for someone else. Nikolai recognized the voice in the background as the other Yuri, the Japanese one. Once everything about a surprize birthday party was explained, Nikolai promised to make his Pirozhki for his grandson and agreed to teach Japanese Yuri how to make them if the boy would teach him how to make the Katsudon.

It was a good thing he had already picked out that skate bag for his grandson, and it looked like he’d get to give it to the boy in person this year.

While Yuuri took care of the plans for the party, and coordinated all the people, Victor went shopping. After Yuuri and ice skating, it was his next true love. Yuuri wanted to get their almost son a warm winter coat and Victor knew just the place to go. After perusing all the coats on display for over an hour, not just any warm puffy coat would do after all, Victor decided on one style and asked to see all the colors it came in. When he saw the spots, he knew he had found the perfect one.

Otabek had arrived a few days before to train under Yakov. It was his day off and his best friend was still at the rink, working on perfecting the step sequence that was giving him trouble. Finding himself with some unexpected free time, Otabek decided to find something for Yuri’s birthday later that week. Not knowing much around the town Otabek ended up at a skate shop near the rink. Talking to the clerk on duty, he found out that this was where Yuri always bought his skates. Inspiration struck when he saw them. The most perfect skates for his best friend. Otabek quickly asked for a pair in Yuri’s size with an appointment later in the week for a proper fitting.

If skates with leopard print heels weren't meant for the kitten, Otabek didn’t know what was.

  


 

The cake Yuuri had picked out was just about the most outrageous thing he had ever seen. It practically glowed in the dark it was so neon. He knew Yuri would love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, my photoshop skills are mad leet. *hear the sarcasm*
> 
> And here's the stove from the Valentine's chapter of the main fic.  
> http://i1079.photobucket.com/albums/w506/Lettumcosplay/beko-100-cm-double-oven-electric-range-cooker-bdvc100x---stainless-steel14W431FRSP_zpsfahy1uww.jpg


End file.
